1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid sealing machine, and more particularly to a lid sealing machine having a detecting or measuring device for detecting or measuring the movement or the position of film material and for allowing the film material to be precisely operated or cut to apply and to seal various recessed containers without applying any marks or patterns or identification points onto the film material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical lid sealing machines comprise a supply reel for winding or supporting a continuous ribbon or web of a thin and transparent film material which may be selected from a wide range of flexible materials such as plastic, foil and paper or laminated combinations of such materials, and a take up reel for winding and receiving the film material that has been partially cut to seal the containers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,498 to Parsons discloses one of the typical lid sealing machines comprising a continuous ribbon or web or film material wound and supplied from a supply reel toward a take up reel, and moved through a vacuum head and/or a hot pressing or sealing device, for allowing the ribbon or web or film material to be cut and sealed onto the containers.
However, the typical lid sealing machines have no detecting or measuring devices provided therein such that the movement or the position of film material may not precisely detected or measured and such that the film material may not be precisely operated or cut to apply and to seal various recessed containers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lid sealing machines.